ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin E. Levin (Dimension 3)
In the same reality of Nega Ben Tennyson, Kevin and Ben became childhood friends and partners in crime. Then eventually when Ben conquered Earth, Kevin was made his second in command. Bio Kevin and Ben met when they were both just children. Ben saved Kevin from some bullies and the two seemed to get along from the start. Kevin even showed his powers to Ben, who thought they were cool. They met in an arcade and Kevin told Ben about a shipment of videogames. So then Ben and Kevin went to swipe them. They set off an alarm unfortunately and Ben had to reveal his powers to Kevin. Kevin was excited to learn that his new friend was all those monsters that's he's been seeing on television robbing all those stores and banks. Kevin and Ben soon become partners in crime and begin going on a city wide crime spree. Their exploits became legendary, but soon Ben's arrogance got the better of him and his identity was outed by accident. Ben and Kevin were forced to go on the run, but also Gwen and Grandpa Max were hot on Ben and Kevin's trail. Even after Ben was discovered though, he and Kevin did not stop from their mission to steal and destroy whatever they want. As their spree went on so did their bond and soon Kevin and Ben started seeing each other as brothers more than friends. Each of them knew what it was like to be different and hated by others because they were so different, but now they have power, fear, and respect so it couldn't be better. However soon their over confidence got the better of them because soon Max and Gwen caught up with them. Max revealed the true origins of the Omnitrix to Ben and revealed that he was part of a group called the Plumbers. It was Max's job now to arrest Kevin and even his own grandson and he intended to do it the only way he knew how. Max used a Null Void projector against them and he first had it aimed at Ben, but Kevin knocked Ben out of the way and was sent in his place. Ben intended to release him strait from the start, but Vilgax came into Ben's life and Kevin's release was put on hold. Kevin was trapped in the Null Void for five years now and feared his best friend never intended to release him. However Ben did come back and did set Kevin free and to make up for it, Kevin was named second in command of Ben's new regime he created. Kevin was sent on missions of his own to conquer worlds for Ben and even gather more DNA samples for Ben to put in his Omnitrix. Their bond grew further and further and when Kevin soon learned that Ben was captured and imprisoned in another universe, Kevin didn't make Ben's mistake and intended to find a way to save him by any means he can. Personal Info *Like Ben, he keeps his hair short, but has a goatee as he hates shaving. *He is extremely loyal to Ben. *Nega Kevin Levin never absorbed the Omnitrix, so he never mutated. *His left eye was damaged because of his time in the Null Void. Category:Male Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Osmosians Category:Villains Category:Dimension 3 Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants